Moonless Night
by Angelic Gargoyle Artemis
Summary: This is a What If type story in which, Goku from my other story Dragonball Extreme goes to Usagi's time during the Chaos and Galaxia battle. Can Usagi save Goku's wounded heart and the world? This is a Goku and Usagi romance! Discontinued.
1. Prolouge

**(A.N. Hiya! This story takes place after Dragonball Extreme, Time, and Guardian. I don't own any of the Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z/GT characters, so don't sue me, you want get much if anything, I'm poor. I do own Lunako/Endive. Please enjoy the story. R&R. Thanks! Angelic Gargoyle Artemis.)**

**Moonless Night**

**Prolouge**

They were finally going back to their own time. After many advintures with the Sailor Senshi, Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, and Lunako were finally going home. They were all so excited. It seemed like it had been years. They almost ran through the Forth Dimension to get to Sailor Pluto and the Door of Space and Time.

"When I get home, I'm gonna sleep for a week!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yeah? I'm going to take a long warm bath!" Lunako exclaimed.

"Didn't you do that right before we left Usagi-chan's?" Goku asked teasingly as he ruffled the female saiyan's hair.

"Yup, and I'm going to do it again." Lunako said smileing.

"What are you going to do, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"What I do is none of your buisness." Vegeta growled.

"Ha ha. Fare enough." Goku said laughing.

Gohan and Lunako couldn't help but join in with the laughter. It sounded good to hear Goku laughing. It had been so long since they had, because Goku had seemed so depressed lately. They continued to laugh as the Time Door grew closer and closer. Then suddenly, Vegeta was roughly thrown backwards into the deepest blackest reaches of the Fourth Dimension.

"Vegeta!" Lunako yelled out to her brother.

"Don't waist your breath, Princess Endive." Came a voice seeminly from everywhere.

"Who's there!" Goku yelled as he felt a strong ki.

A strong ki that made him feel way too uneasy. This ki was much stronger and more evil than any he had ever felt before. A part of him was telling him to get Lunako and Gohan and run. To put as much distance between himself and the ki as possable. Yet another part of him cried out with excitment at the chance to fight something so strong.

"Henshin!" Goku yelled to his son and girlfriend.

He was going to fight. He would test his stringth on this new advisary.

"Right! Vegeta Crystal Power...Make Up!" Lunako called out, transforming herself into Sailor Vegeta.

Gohan pressed the button on the side of his watch transforming himself into the Great Saiyaman. Goku didn't have a super hero identity to transform into, so he seatled for his super saiyan four form. The woman who appered before them suprised them. She was a Sailor Senshi! She wore golden armor that resembled a cross between samurai armor and a sailor fuku. Her ki was so high, it made Goku tremble.

"Who are you!" Goku exclaimed.

"It does not matter who I am. I'm not here for you. I want Sailor Vegeta and Great Saiyaman's Star Seeds." the woman said simply.

"Star Seeds? What's that?" Sailor Vegeta asked.

"It should no longer concern you. You will no longer have one soon." the woman said with a shrug.

"Stay away from her." Goku growled steping inbetween Saiyaman, Lunako and the strange woman.

"Come and get me if you desire to protect them." the woman said.

With a battle cry of rage, Goku launched himself at the woman, but right before he got close enough to strike her, she disappered. Frustrated, Goku whirled around to see if she was behind him. To his horror, she was now behind Saiyaman and Sailor Vegeta.

"Look out behind you!" Goku cried, but it was too late.

A beam of light flew from the woman's outstreched index finger and struck the two saiyans from behind. Their bodies were riped appart right before Goku's eyes. Two small diamond shaped crystals floated where the two saiyans once stood. The woman grabed them and laughed maniacaly. Tears were in Goku's eyes, but he blinked them back quickly, unwilling to let this woman see a weakness in him.

"You...**BITCH**! Why! Why did you kill them! They did nothing to you! You had no right! I wont forgive you for this!" Goku exclaimed inraged.

"Go away, little monkey, and perhaps I shall forget about you." the woman said in a bored tone.

With a primel roar, Goku lept at the woman. Still standing with a bored look on her face, the woman pointed a hand at Goku and struck him with such a force that he was knocked backwards, gashes riped into his arms and torso by the very wind around him. Reeling from his injuries, Goku feel to the floor dazed. He tried to struggle back to his feet, but was pushed back to the floor by the woman's foot. She leared down at him with hatred. This pathetic creature had dared to attack her. She grabed him by his long ebony hair and pulled him to his feet. She looked into his dazed, painfilled eyes, and a smirk appered on her face.

"Such pretty golden eyes. They hold such delishous pain. That was your family I killed wasn't it? I can tell. I was going to kill you, but your suffering is so great. I want to watch you suffer more. I want to crush everything around you. I want to see you scwerm as I slowly kill your loved ones. I don't usually play with my pray, but you, a proud saiyan, will just be too much sport to pass up. Live your life and be haunted by the fact that you were powerless to do anything." the woman said with a crazed look in her eyes.

With that, a portal appered behind the woman and she tossed Goku through. Goku fell unconciouss just before he landed once more in the world of the Sailor Senshi.

-------------------------------

Mamoru, Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Usagi had lost them all. They were gone forever. That's what the Three Lights had told her. As humans, they were dead. Only the Sailor Crystals remained. She was all alone and didn't know if she could fight this way. Sure Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were still alive, but they had gone to their Castles that Queen Serenity had given them, and Usagi hadn't heard from them since. She covered her face with her hands as she cried softly for her lost prince and friends. The small child, Chibi Chibi, come into the room and climbed up onto the bed to comfort the older woman. Usagi hugged Chibi Chibi to her as she sobed. She couldn't fight Galaxia without her friends. They had always been her strength. She felt so empty, so lost. She knew if she asked that the Three Lights would help her but it just wasn't the same. She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Her grieveing was cut short as Artemis and Luna, her gurdian cats, ran into the room panting.

"Usagi-chan, come quick! We've found someone in the Outters yard!" Luna exclaimed.

"I'm not going to fight, Luna. I just can't do it." Usagi said sadly.

"No. It's not like that. It's Goku-san and he looks hurt real bad!" Artemis chimed in.

"Goku-san!" Usagi exclaimed.

Even Chibi Chibi seemed to perk up at this news, which suprised Luna, since Chibi Chibi hadn't been around a year ago when Goku and his friends had helped defeat the Death Busters. Not takeing the time to really give this fact another thought, Luna and Artemis led the two girls out of the house and to the Outters manchine across town. As soon as they got there, Usagi ran to the backyard and saw Son Goku in his super saiyan four form, passed out and looking very much worse for wear. Usagi knelt down beside the saiyan and shook him a couple of times.

"Goku-san? Goku-san? Wake up, Goku-san!" Usagi exclaimed, fearing that yet another friend was dead or dieing.

Goku slowly opened one eye and looked up at Usagi. A small weak smile crossed his face that didn't quite reach his golden eyes.

"Usagi-chan." he murmured, then passed back out.

"He's hurt so bad. We need to get him inside." Luna said fretfully.

"How? I'm not strong enough to lift him." Usagi said.

Artemis smiled as he and Luna turned into their human forms. Artemis grabed Goku's arms while Luna and Usagi grabed Goku's legs. Chibi Chibi tried to contribute by grabing Goku's tail. The four struggled and finally got into the manchine. It took them a bit longer to get him upstairs as Usagi and Chibi Chibi kept triping. To their releaf, they got into the bed room and got Goku onto the bed before any damage could be done to them or anything else in the house.

"Whoa! He is sooooo heavy!" Usagi exclaimed as Luna and Artemis turned back into cats.

"Now we must clean him up. Come on Usagi-chan. We'll go get some suplies. Artemis and Chibi Chibi can stay and watch after Goku-san." Luna said.

Everyone nodded and did their assighned jobs with grim looks on their faces. Usagi had to get him better. If she could maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be alone. She would have the stringth to fight if Goku got better and could fight by her side. Maybe just maybe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next: Moonless Night: Chapter One: Misery

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. Good or bad I can't get better without some help. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Smooches! Love Angelic Gargoyle Artemis


	2. Misery

**(A.N Hello! Welcome to the first chapter! I own none of the DragonballZ/GT or Sailor Moon characters. Don't sue me. I'm poor.)**

**Moonless Night**

**Chapter One**

**Misery **

Goku awoke with a spliting headach and an unshakeing sense of noseia. He was in a strange room that he didn't recognize and he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was trying to get home thrugh the time door. He looked to his side and found a wealth of blond hair piled on the bed next to his arm. A small porcilin like hand rested on his red fured arm. Gentley, so he wouldn't wake whoever it was that was slumbering by his side up, he sliped his arm out from underneith the hand. He slowly sat up and looked around, still trying to get his barrings. It was no good. He just couldn't figure out where he was. He looked down at the blond and finally recognized her by her trade mark odangos. Why was she there? Where were Lunako and the others? His head hurt. Why couldn't he remember anything? Usagi yowned and streched as she sat up and found a pair of golden eyes stairing back at her. She smiled at him warmly.

"Usagi-chan, where are we?" Goku asked bewildered.

"We're at the Outter's manchine." Usagi said slowly.

"I thought the Outters had taken Hotaru and left Tokyo." Goku said still trying to get his head clear.

"They did, but something come up and they had to come back." Usagi explained.

"What come up?" Goku asked.

"The Dead Moon Circus, but that's a different story altogether. What happened to you? Why were you so beat up?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Goku mumbled.

A sudden pain riped through Goku's head as his memories of the fight with the strange woman come back.

"AHH!...That woman! ...she killed...them! ...she killed them both!" Goku cried as he grabed his head in pain.

"Goku-san, who killed who?" Usagi asked as she put a reasuring hand on Goku's arm.

"Some crazy woman dressed in gold armor like sailor senshi clothes. She killed Gohan and Tenshi! Damn her! She killed them and laughed about it!" Goku exclaimed as he balled his hands into fists. "The worst of it is that she killed them and I was powerless to stop her. She was too strong. She beat me without even trying. She even looked bored about it!"

"It was Galaxia. She killed all the inners too. She destroyed them like they were nothing." Usagi said sadly.

"Galaxia is her name? I've never met someone so powerfull before. Her ki makes me tremble. How could such an evil creature exist?" Goku murmured.

"I don't know, Goku-san. I don't know." Usagi said.

"Tenshi, atashi no itoshi." Goku said so low it was a whisper.

"Goku-san?" Usagi asked in a worried tone.

"Usagi-chan, I want to be left alone for a while, please." Goku murmured.

"Goku-san, I need to talk to you about this. We need a way to beat Galaxia." Usagi said.

"Don't you get it, Usagi-chan ? You can't beat her. She's too strong. She beat me, a super saiyan four, easily. We can't beat her. There's no way." Goku muttered in growing anger.

His emotions were clashing inside of him and he didn't know what to do about it. He was angry with himself for being so weak. He was actually terrafied that Usagi would be the next victom of the insane sailor senshi, and the fact that his son and hia girlfriend were both gone forever sadined him. He knew they weren't in the other world. Something told him that their spirits were somewhere at unrest and he couldn't do anything about it.

"So that's it? Your giving up? That's not like you. The Goku-san I know would never give up." Usagi said.

"There is no need to fight. She's unstoppable." Goku muttered.

"Don't say that, Goku-san. You know it's not true. If we work together we can beat her. You're only saying we can't because your sad right now, but I'm sure in a day or so..." Usagi started.

"What do you know! You don't know how it feels to lose one family, then start a new one only for it to be destroyed by some psycho bitch! Don't preach to me! You go out there and she'll kill you! She's strong! She make's the Shadow Dragons look like reguler garden lizerds compared to her! The Death Busters don't have shit on her!" Goku exclaimed inraged.

Usagi felt like she had been struck by his words. She stood and staggered away from him, only for Goku to get out of the bed and follow her. He grabed her arm to steady her as he watched tears roll down her face from her deep blue eyes.

"She killed, Tenshi. My love. The only woman to make me ever feel good about who and what I was. The one who kept me on the right path. So don't preach to me. You don't know what it feels like to lose your one and only true love." Goku said in a low voice.

He released Usagi's arm, and she promptly turned and ran from the room crying, as she slamed the door behind her.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked when she saw Usagi run from the room.

Luna had once again transformed into her human form and was bringing a bowl of soup up for Goku and Usagi to eat supper. What had happened in there? Luna sat the bowl of soup on a table in the hallway and ran after Usagi to see what was wrong with the girl.

--------------------------------------------

Goku fell to his knees after Usagi ran out. Tears streking down his face unchecked. He was filled with so much grief, so much dispair. He pounded his fist against the floor again and again until a hole was driven into it. His ki started to rise higher and higher with his emotions. A growl started up in his chest that soon turned into a roar of anguish.

---------------------------------------------

Gravity seemed to deside to go crazy as both Usagi and Luna were lifted into the air, hitting their heads on the roof. In the kitchen, fixing sandwiches, Artemis and Chibi Chibi were also lifted into the air. The leftover soup in the pot floated up and out. Everything in the manchine was floating oddly.

"Wha...what's going on!" Usagi exclaimed.

"It's Goku-san. His emotions is makeing his ki go haywire!" Luna yelled as she tride to hold the end of her skirt down.

"He has to calm down or he'll kill us all!" Usagi cried.

A roar that sounded far from human erupted from the upstairs rooms, makeing the house shake vilently. After it died down, everything was droped back to the floor, including the soup in the kitchen which made a giant puddle on the floor. Usagi and Luna landed with an audible thud.

"First he's rude to you, then he tries to raise the house. It's time someone had a talk to him. He's not the only one suffering." Luna growled with her hands on her hips.

"Luna, don't." Usagi said.

"I'll be back, Usagi-chan. Go get you something to eat." Luna said with a chipper smile to her princess.

--------------------------------------------

The door flew open with a bang as Luna stormed into the room where Goku sat on the floor. Startled he jumped to his feet, then noticed it was only Luna. Luna? It was deffenitly her ki but she was human! He didn't get a chance to marvel long as Luna stormed over to him and struck him across the face. The slap resonated through the manchine, but didn't have the strength to even turn Goku's head. It didn't hurt it only suprised. Luna on the other hand, held her wrist in apparent pain. It didn't stop her from her tiraid.

"How dare you talk to Usagi-chan the way you did! Don't ever do that again! Do you understand! She has gone through as much, if not more, as you! Mamoru-san is dead! Her love has died just like yours! She comes in here to ask for your help and you send her away in tears! Do you have no shame! And another thing! Being mad doesn't give you the right to try and tare the house down!" Luna yelled, her rage almost matching that of Goku's.

He actually shrank back from the inraged cat turned human. He looked away in shame. He had no idea that Mamoru had died. He regreted every spiteful word he had thrown at Usagi. He had let his emotions get the better of him. It was not something that was usually done.

"Gomen nasai, Luna." Goku said sadly.

"Don't apologize to me. Go tell her. She needs you Goku-san, now more than ever." Luna said smileing at him for the first time since she had stormed into the room.

"Hai." Goku said as he steped past Luna.

He started down the hallway when he felt a surge of power. Momentarily thinking they were under attack, Goku used his super speed to get to the living room quickly. He got there just in time to see Usagi disapper in a flash of light, tears in her eyes.

"Usagi-chan!" Goku exclaimed fearing the worst.

But her ki didn't disapper completely, it only moved really, really far away.

"She's gone home." Luna said, as she walked into the room.

"Home? Her ki doesn't feel like she's in Japan, much less Tokyo." Goku said confused.

"No. She's gone home to the moon. You must go get her, Goku-san. She's not safe there by herself." Luna said fearfully.

"Alright, I'll return soon." Goku said as he put two fingers to his forhead and quickly disappered.

"Please protect her, Goku-san. Usagi-chan is so lost and afraid right now." Luna murmured sadly.

--------------------------------------------

Usagi sat on a bench sobing sadly. She had gone to the moon hopeing it would make her feel better, but the Queen hadn't been there and everything was in ruins, just like her own shatered life. She was suprised when Goku appered infront of her out of nowhere. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, as the saiyan walked over to her and sat on the old delapidated bench beside her. The two sat together quietly for a while as they staired at the Earth in the distance.

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. I didn't know Mamoru was one of the ones who had been killed." Goku said solomly.

Freash tears begain to flow down Usagi's face at the thought of her lost love. She had lost so much. Her friends and her lover were all gone forever, and she was too weak to beat Galaxia. If she could so easily beat a saiyan with Goku's strength, then what chance did she have against her? The tears really begain to poar then as Usagi broke down into sobs. She threw her arms around Goku's neck and buried her face in the thick red fur on his shoulder.

"Goku-san, I'm going to erect a barrior that will close off the moon from the rest of the world. Galaxia is only after my star seed. She will leave earth alone if she can't find it and goes looking somewhere else. Please, don't leave me alone. Stay her with me." Usagi sobed.

"Usagi-chan, we can't hide away from our problems." Goku said.

"I don't want to do this, but your leaving me no choice." Usagi said sadly.

"What? Usagi-chan what are you...?" Goku begain.

Before he could finish his sentence, Usagi called upon her Ginzuishou. The crystal flickered into existence between Usagi's hands. She mumbled something he couldn't understand, then light flashed from the crystal. Goku felt himself grow sleepy. He yowned but try to stay awake. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on the ground. Usagi stood over him, looking down with sadness in her eyes.

"We'll sleep here in these ruins and dream of a better place." She murmured.

Then she too sucumbed to her own spell falling to the ground to rest beside Goku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next: Moonless Night: Chapter Two: Dream World

**(A.N. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. I can't get better without knowing where I am lacking! Thanks!)**


End file.
